Novel Dracule Kaminari
by BOA-CHAN
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dracule Mihawk se comprometiera con Boa Hancock? es una gran pregunta y la respuesta la sabremos en esta novela hecha por un par de locos fanaticos de One Piece; tratara sobre las aventuras y travesuras de Kaminari pero...no esta solo y claro que Mihawk y Boa no son los únicos que han tenido hijos a lo largo de estos diez años transcurridos...
**Novela de Kaminari Dracule**

 **Capítulo 1**

Esta historia relatara sobre los dos personajes queridos de entre los shichibukai Dracule Mihawk y Boa Hancock, bueno! En realidad…de alguien que tiene que ver con ellos dos en un futuro…

Pasan dos años de la guerra de marineford y los Shichibukai son llamados a reunión para aclarar el tema del nuevo Shichibukai ;Boa Hancock se dirige hasta allá, pero el clima comienza a cambiar repentinamente, una salvaje tormenta los ataca, por lo que el barca comienza a moverse muy duramente por lo que las subordinadas de Hancock pierden el control y empiezan a caer al mar, Hancock por intentar rescatarlas cae ella al mar; ella es una usaría de la fruta del diablo por lo que al contacto con el agua quedan debilitados y si permanecen más tiempo pueden incluso morir; las subordinadas hacen todo lo posible por encontrarla pero la tormenta impide hacerlo, Hancock en el agua a punto de perder la conciencia de pronto ve una silueta acercándose hacia ella agarrando su mano a la que pierde la conciencia.

Hancock despierta en su cama dentro de su barca, impresionada de estar allí con vida, pregunta:

Hancock: quien fue la que me saco del agua?

Subordinada: Pu-pues…

Hancock: …..

Subordinada: Fue ojos de halcón (Takanume) ,Dracule Mihawk

Ella impresionada de lo que dijo comienza a pesar "por qué alguien como él se preocuparía en salvar la vida de alguien como yo", dejando eso a un lado ella llega a su lugar de destino a lo que ve a Mihawk presente con la actitud despreocupa que siempre tiene, empieza la reunión.

La reunión da inicio con que la escogieron a un candidato para el puesto de Nuevo Shichibukai con la traición de Kurohige, lo cual resulta ser el supuesto Hijo de Shirohige, Shirohige Junior; a lo que muchos quedan sorprendidos por la noticia. Acabando la reunión todos se marchaban en eso Hancock es regañada por sus hermanas que agradezca a Mihawk por salvarla la vida en eso aparece Mihawk con su bote preparando se para zarpar y Hancock le dice:

Hancock: Tu takanume!

Mihawk: ….. ?

Hancock: No era necesario salvarme yo o mis subordinadas hubieran podido hacerlo

A lo que las hermanas de Hancock dicen que esa no es la forma de agradecerle, Mihawk ignorando esas palabras comenzó a irse, lo que las hermanas de Hancock le grita:

Hermanas de Hancock: Gracias por salvarle la vida a nuestra hermana, y perdón porque ella no lo dice, pero como agradecimiento te prepararemos una cena.

Hancock: cómo vas a decirle eso?!

Mihawk: muy bien, iré!

Hancock: eeeeh?!

Era un gran banquete que prepararon para un solo hombre como agradecimiento dentro del barco de Hancock, mientras Mihawk comía ella se preguntaba el por qué dijo que si a algo tan trivial como eso, en primer lugar porque salvo a alguien como ella? Porque soy una shichibukai? o tal vez…eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Acabando de comer y una vez más agradecen las hermanas de Hancock a Mihawk el regresa a su bote para irse a su hogar cuando Hancock sale a verlo y le dice

Hancock: Gracias

Mihawk:..?

Hancock: por salvarme la vida, no sé por qué lo hiciste ni cuales fueron tus razones de hacerlo, pero te agradezco Takanume

Mikawk: no fue nada

Hancock: espera! Dime la razón de por qué lo hiciste!

Sus miradas se fijaron tanto que pareció que el mundo se detuvo por un instante

Mihawk: una mujer fuerte no podía morir de esa manera frente a mis ojos

El corazón de Hancock exploto! No sabía que decir, se congelo, antes de volver en si Mihawk ya había marchado, yendo apresuradamente a su habitación toco su pecho y dijo

Hancock: ah…ah…porque mi corazón reacciono así? Que tiene ese hombre? No…yo amo a Luffy…yo no...

Hancock regresando a la isla donde se encuentra Luffy en su última etapa de entrenamiento, ella se dirige a verlo, pero Luffy esta tan empeñado en su entrenamiento que ella regresa a su casa deprimida por que no pudo hablar con él a lo q un flash del rostro de Mihawk la cual la hace enfadar.

Después de algunos días Luffy se marcha de la isla para cumplir la promesa con sus nakamas de volverse a encontrar, Hancock acompaña a Luffy a encontrarse con sus nakamas en el Archipiélago Sabaody, Luffy agradeciendo a Hancock se marcha, ella queda triste porque sabe que de algún manera el pertenece al mar, a la libertad, a una meta, ella desea estar con él, pero no puede, ella es una Shichibukai y el un pirata libre, a lo que de pronto esas palabras que dijo Takanume regresaron a su cabeza " eres una mujer fuerte", esas palabras eran tan tormentosas para ella que se dio unas pequeñas bofetadas en el rostro para sacarlas, cuando una voz le dice " así q has venido a dejar a Mugiwara" a lo q su sorpresa era Mihawk sentado en su bote.

Hancock: si así es! Pero no es de tu incumbencia!

Mihawk: oh, como esperaba de una mujer con agallas

Hancock: que es lo que pretendes diciéndome algo así?

Miahwk: …..

Hancock: no piensas responder mi pregunta?!

A lo que ella se baja de su barco molesta y se pone frente al bote de Mihawk

Hancock: responde Takanume!

Mihawk: es la primera vez que una mujer me asombra que tenga tantas agallas para hablarme así

Hancock: t-tu… (Enrojecida) quieres confundirme! Ya no lo hagas! Mi corazón ama a Luffy… (Tono de duda)

Mihawk: si de verdad lo amas…porque dudas?

Hancock: detente…

Mihawk: tu comportamiento dicta otra cosa

Hancock: Detente…

Mihawk: tú no sientes lo que crees que sientes por Mugiwara

Hancock: QUE TE DETENGAS!

A lo que Mihawk agarra el brazo de Hancock y la jala tan cerca de él, de sus ojos y la mira fijamente

Hancock: porque estas tan seguro? Solo porque me hagas dudar no significa que…que…me…

Soltándola la ve, y mira su rostro sonrojado y a punto de llorar

Mihawk: realmente eres una mujer interesante (sonriendo)

Hancock: Takanum-

Mihawk: eres una mujer adulta aprende a reconocer lo que realmente sientes o buscas

Hancock: …..

Desde lejos se ve que las hermanas de Hancock lo vieron todo y estaban tan sorprendidas que ni se movían y no eran las únicas, Perona luego de dejar a Zoro regreso donde Mihawk y lo vio todo, pero disimulando no haber visto nada sube al barco de Mihawk, preparando para zarpar

Mihawk: hasta otra mujer serpiente

Antes de que Hancock le digiera algo se marchó rápidamente, su corazón está un más encendido, ardía tanto su pecho, que impuso un fuerte grito en el cielo y cayó al suelo de rodilla agarrando su pecho, respirando tan rápido.

Días después, Hancock buscaba desesperadamente el paradero de Takanume, lo busco lo busco hasta que lo logro, sabía dónde podía encontrarlo sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta allá con rapidez sin decir el motivo a nadie, solo zarpo.

En una isla muy remota y temible se encontraba el hogar de mihawk que vivía en un enorme castillo, Perona desesperada se dirige hacia el tranquilo Mihawk

Perona: Takanume!

Mihawk: no grites! Lastimas mis oídos

Perona: eso no es el momento de decir eso!

Mihawk: que sucede?

Perona: l-los babuinos…todos los babuinos han sido derrotados! Están convertidos en piedras.

Mihawk que muy rara vez se sorprende salió muy rápido hacia su puerta de entrada y vio a todos los babuinos convertidos en piedra, él sabía quién era el responsable de esto y dijo

Mihawk: sal de ahí….mujer serpiente

Hancock: me llamabas Takanume

Mihawk: porque estás aquí?

Hancock: acaso no dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver? Pues ha eso vine, a verte de nuevo!

Mihawk: has resuelto los enigmas de tus sentimientos?

Hancock: pues por algo me hice cargo de tus molestas mascotas!

Mihawk: ooh…tan lejos has llegado? Por qué?

Ella echándose para atrás, doblando se espada (como pose de exorcizada), señala a Mihawk y le dice

Hancock: Por ti Dracule Mihawk!

Mihawk: jaja, sin duda eres una mujer con agallas! No me equivoque al escogerte a ti, mujer serpiente

Perona: (en su mente) ja! Quien creyera que alguien como el caería en el amor…

Hancock regresando a una posición normal se acerca hacia Mihawk, agarrándole su camisa se acerca lentamente y lo besa…

Hancock: serás mío Takanume…

Pasaron los años muchos acontecimientos surgieron por esos tiempos y más acontecimientos se avecinan el futuro, pero por ahora iniciaremos con nuestra historia principal.

 **Capítulo 2**

La isla Skypiea, una de las islas del cielo, es donde viven personas con alas y en paz, un lugar ideal para formar una familia; es en donde iniciara la historia de nuestro pequeño protagonista.

En un pequeño pueblo de aquella isla un grupo de niños jugaban, donde de pronto a un pequeño niño lo tiran al piso, el culpable de eso era un niño alto, delgado, rubio y sobretodo dos años mayor que los demás niños; el típico chico problema que le gusta molestar a los demás su nombre era Tsuyoshi hijo de un vicealmirante de la marina, el niño en el piso es ayudado por otro niño; un niño de contextura delgada, de 10 años de edad, con rasgos finos y sobretodo ojos amarillos parecidos a los de un halcón, su nombre era Dracule Kaminari nuestro protagonista!

Kaminari: tú de nuevo? Ya déjalos en paz

Tsuyoshi: eh? Oh pero si es el enano hablador eso no es tu problema!

Kaminari: ooh… que interesante! Serás tan fuerte como la gran bocota q tienes? Baaaka (tonto en japonés)

Tsuyoshi: que dijiste?!

Kaminari: enserio quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? Aparte de baka eres un sordo?! Qué triste…

Tsuyoshi: sabes que no puedes contra mi… enano! mi padre me ha enseñado nuevas técnicas de luchas, así que no me provoques!

Kaminari: a quien llamas enano!

Tsuyoshi: eso te dije hace dos segundos! Y a mí me dices sordo!?

Kaminari: y-yo bu-bueno… aaah! Olvídalo! Probemos que tan buenas técnicas te enseño tu "papi" baaaaaaka….

Tsuyoshi: muy bien….

Ambos se preparan para un duelo, aunque Tsuyoshi coge un palo y lo pone en posición de una espada, y se dirige directo hacia Kaminari y con gran velocidad pero no logra alcanzarlo ya que él lo esquiva antes de golpee, entonces a punto de lanzar el mejor puño de su vida! se tropieza y cae a suelo…

Tsuyoshi: … eh?

Todos los niños: EEEEEEEEEEH?!

Tsuyoshi: e-es enserio?

Kaminari: auch! Dueleee…

Tsuyoshi: tu tonta torpeza marca tu fin!

Kaminari: ah? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dándole varios golpes con el palo se marcha marcando su victoria, dejándolo con varias pero pequeñas heridas. El niño (1) que ayudo hace rato le agradece por ayudarlo.

Kaminari: no te preocupes, RAYOS! Ese baka me las pagara! Eso fue trampa! Maldito tramposo!

Niño1: bueno tú fuiste el que tropezaste así que….

Kaminari: (cara macabra) eeeeeeeeh….que fue lo que dijiste?...

Niño1: n-no nada… es verdad…es muy cobarde golpear a alguien en el suelo! Si si fue trampa!

Kaminari: rayos! Ya perdí la cuenta de las victorias que ha tenido ese baka conmigo….juro que venceré a esta torpeza! Y cuando o haga lamerá mis botas…mujajajajajaja…

Niño1: s-si claro… por cierto Kaminari no deberías ya haber ido a casa?

Kaminari: ah? AAAAAAAAAAH! Ya es tan tarde? Nooooooo….(sale corriendo a gran velocidad)

Niño1: ja…ja… en verdad si no fuera tan torpe seria alguien fuerte…jijiji

Llegando a su particular casa; era un gran castillo con un aura algo temible pero por alguna razón acogedora; entra a casa lleno de heridas y suciedad en todo su cuerpo corre por un gran corredor, queriendo dirigirse a su habitación pero una voz gruesa y fuerte lo detiene, un hombre casi con dos metros de altura, conocido como el espadachín más poderoso del mundo, pero Kaminari lo conocía por otro nombre

Kaminari: Pa-papá…

Mihawk: (sonrisa burlona)

Kaminari: no te burles…

Mihawk: más vale que tu madre no te vea con esa apariencia porque sin-

AAAAAAAAAH!

El grito venia de una mujer alta, con una sorprendente hermosura, también conocida como la princesa serpiente, la madre de Kaminari era Boa Hancock, que se acercó con gran velocidad y pánico en ella hacia Kaminari abrazándola fuertemente

Hancock: mi bebe! Que fue lo que te sucedió? Estas todo herido… quien te hizo esto? Lo voy a matar!

Kaminari: ma-mamá… tranquilízate… solo jugué…y-

Hancock: jugar te refieres a pelear? Verdad….?

Kaminari: ….

Hancock: de nuevo el hijo de ese marino, verdad? Aaaaaah….voy a darle yo misma una lección

Kaminari: n-no mamá! Espera! Es cosa entre él y yo! Nada grave!

Hancock: como que nada grave!

Mihawk: calmate, son cosas de niños…

Hancock: no te atrevas apoyarlo en ese sentido!

Mihawk: ende vez de gritarme a mí, no deberías curarlo?

Hancock: ah? Tienes razón…Kaminari vamos a curarte esas heridas…

Kaminari: no tienes por qué hacerlo estaré bien…no son nada…..no! espera mamá! Noooooooo…. ARDEEEEEE!

Pasando unos días después de tal acontecimiento, Hancock y Mihawk entrenaban para hacer más fuerte sus técnicas al fin y al cabo ambos siguen siendo Shichibukais, Kaminari siempre los observaba o entrenaba con ellos, él quería volverse aún más fuerte más y más fuerte que todos!

Mihawk: deberíamos poner más fuerte al entrenamiento, es hora de que aprendas nuevas técnicas de pelea

Kaminari: enserio? Siiiiiiii…!

Hancock: espera…acaso aun no es pequeño para esas cosas?

Kaminari: mamá! Puedo hacerlo! Quiero hacerlo! Necesito hacerme más fuerte para algún día podre yo protegerte!

A lo que Hancock reacciona con full corazones alrededor, extremadamente feliz, de que su hijo haya dicho dichas palabras hacia ella, la llenaba de mucho orgullo y extrema felicidad, lo cual fue suficiente para convencerla; Mihawk coge una espada de manera, y se pone en posición, lo mismo hace Kaminari, y ataca, como era de esperarse Mihawk es más fuerte por sus años y años de entrenamiento y enfrentamientos y eso le demostraba a su hijo, la gran grieta que los separa en cuestiones de poder, a lo que Kaminari atacaba con más seriedad aunque sabía que no podrían contra su padre ni atacarlo, pero el intento de hacerse más fuerte cada vez era lo que le importaba hasta el día en que sea más fuerte que sus padres.

Kaminari no se daba por vencido con ganar y ser más fuerte que Tsuyoshi, pero un día cambiaría el destino y la relación de estos do pequeños; Kaminari se enfrentaba a Tsuyoshi cada día, hasta q a este se le ocurre una idea que consistía en una apuesta

Kaminari: apuesta?

Tsuyoshi: si, así es! El que logre por lo menos sacar una púa al monstruo del bosque perdido GANA! Y por supuesto que el perdedor tendrá un castigo que ser el sirviente del ganador por un mes completo, bueno yo seré el ganador obviamente porque tu torpeza no te ayudara y perderás.

Kaminari: CALLATE!...claro que ganare! ACEPTO!

Tsuyoshi: bien, mañana por el medio día lo haremos

Kaminari: bien!

Niño1: espera kaminari…eso es muy peligroso

Kaminari: no me importa! Probare que mi tonta torpeza no me impedirá! Derrotare a mi torpeza en ese boque y por supuesto a ese BAKA; además si gano…muajaja tengo muchas cosas para ese baaaaka….muhahahaha…

Niño1: que miedo…pero los padre de él y los tuyos no les darán autorización para ir…se supone que está prohibido entrar

Kaminari: eres tonto o qué? Quien dijo que íbamos a pedir autorización?

Niño1: eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

Tsuyoshi: así se habla enano! Y tu más te vale no decir nada a nadie...o te la veras conmigo!

Niño1: s-si no lo ha-hare….

Tsuyoshi: más te vale no acobardarte enano!

Kaminari: lo mismo digo baka

Kaminari en su casa comenzó a prepararse físicamente para la importante mañana siguiente, Mihawk lo observaba de lejos…

Hancock: cariño, ya es muy noche entra a la casa!

Kaminari: ya voy mamá…"tengo que ganar mañana cueste lo que cueste" (voz pensamiento)

Hancock: dios! Este niño se está tomando muy enserio lo de entrenar, por qué será? No será culpa tuyo o sí?

Mihawk: ….déjalo, el solo se buscara las consecuencias de sus actos

Hancock: eh? Ahghghgh…todo lo malo lo saco de ti, aaaaaaah…porque no es taaaaan tierno como su madre…ooooooh

El día de la apuesta llego, Kaminari ya terminado de almorzar

Kaminari: gracias por la comida!

Hancock: adónde vas tan apresurado?

Kaminari: pu-pues a jugar…ya sabes… debo jugar también …como todo niño…ja…ja…ja…

Hancock: está bien cariño ten cuidado, pórtate bien y regresa a casa temprano!

Kaminari: s-si mamá, nos vemos papá!

Sale de casa muy decidido y llegando al lugar de la apuesta ve allí a Tsuyoshi y a otros niños reunidos a la entrada de un enorme bosque y con una aura tan calmada por afuera, parecía que el bosque era muy pacifico o eso es lo que él pensó…

Tsuyoshi: bien llegaste! Que valiente! Estas preparado para perder y servirme enano?!

Kaminari: si! Estoy listo para convertirte en mi fiel esclavo

Niño1: estas seguro de hacer esto? Aun estas a tiempo de retroceder, eso me da mala espina!

Kaminari: tranquilo estaré bien! De todos modos soy el hijo de dos grandes Shichibukai…

Niño1: …..

Y ambos niños dan un paso y entran al supuesto pacifico bosque, a menudo que seguían entrando más y más el bosque seguía perdiendo el aire tranquilo que tenía y se volvía más tétrico, ambos buscaban al monstruo…

Tsuyoshi: oye enano ya sientes miedo?

Kaminari: claro que no…y tú ya estas temblando acaso?

Tsuyoshi: por supuesto que no! El hijo de un marino jamás tendría miedo!

De pronto se escucha un ruido pequeño, lo que causa que ambos niños salten y griten atemorizados! Pero al fijarse bien solo era un pequeño conejo en busca de alimentos, ambos niños se regresan a ver el uno al otro y estallan en una gran carcajada, a lo que de pronto una gran oscuridad cae sobre ellos…

 **Capítulo 3**

Kaminari: ya oscureció tan rápido? Mmmm? Ah!

Tsuyoshi: que sucede?

Kaminari: n-no oscureció…

Tsuyoshi: a que te refieres?

Kaminari: baja la voz…y regresa a ver lentamente

Tsuyoshi: pero que estas dicien- eh? A…a….a…n-no puede ser…eso era…

La supuesta oscuridad que los rodeo no era la noche era la sombra de aquel monstruo ;cuya altura era más de 8m de alto que tenía una capa de espinas muy puntiagudas en su cuerpo y una gran mandíbula de un peligroso carnívoro; estaba detrás suyo disfrutando de su cena, a lo que ambos se ocultan lentamente tras los arbustos

Kaminari: qu-que de-demonios…o-oye…es mucho para nosotros

Tsuyoshi: ca-callate…es demasiado tarde para acobardarnos…

Kaminari: lose…pero…

Tsuyoshi: aquí es donde cada uno sabrá como la hace para sacarle la púa

Kaminari: d-de acuerdo!

Asi cada uno cogió su camino, esperando el momento adecuado para ejecutarlo.

Por las afueras del bosque los niños estaban algo preocupados porque estaba a punto de atardecer, el amigo de Kaminari (niño1) estaba sumamente preocupado que los padres se enteraran y de seguro se iban a meter en problemas.

Kaminari y Tsuyoshi vigilan a la bestia para ver el momento preciso, la bestia comienza a comer a lo que ambos ven que esa oportunidad era perfecta! , ambos saltan hacia la bestia pero en ese momento Kaminari tropieza con una raíz de árbol y rueda hasta la bestia

Tsuyoshi: enano torpe!

Kaminari: du-duele…ah? AAAAH!

Tsuyoshi: corre enano!

La bestia los alcanza a ver y ambos comienzan a huir y los sigue

Tsuyoshi: rayos! Cómo pudiste caerte! Eres un inútil!

Kaminari: lo siento….eh? porque me estoy disculpando contigo! No fue culpa! Además no te dirijas así a tu nuevo amo

Tsuyoshi: AAH?

Kaminari sostenía en su mano la púa de la bestia, él había ganado!

Tsuyoshi: lo lograste….en que momento! Maldito enano lo hiciste apropósito!

Kaminari: ja! No me subestimes! "aunque en realidad si me tropecé…" (Voz pensamiento)

La bestia cansada de seguirlos se detiene y lanza su ataque, una lluvia de púas filosas

AMBOS: no puede ser! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Logran esquivarlos por poco, pero la bestia no piensa dejarlos escapar con vida y seguía continuamente su ataque, los dos se esconden tras un árbol el cual no durara mucho tiempo

Kaminari: que vamos hacer baka! Nos matara!

Tsuyoshi: a quien llamas Baka!

Kaminari: ahghghghg…ah! Esas lianas…eso es!, ve a la derecha y coge esa liana y jalala cuando te de la señal

Tsuyoshi: rayos…no me des órdenes

Ambos agarran las lianas, y hacen señas a la bestia para que venga por ellos y lo logran la cual la bestia se acercaba y kaminari da la señal y ambos la jalan y la bestia tropieza milagrosamente, lo cual se clava con su mismo ataque y logran vencerlo

Tsuyoshi: lo-logramos…!

Kaminari: jaja…las técnicas de caza de mi madre no fueron en vano!

Tsuyoshi: "este enano…." (Voz pensamiento)

Kaminari: bien entonces baaaaaaka…yo gane! Ahora tienes que servirme un mes entero muahahhaha!

Tsuyoshi: eso fue trampa!

Kaminari: claro que no! Fue justo!

Tsuyoshi: chi! Maldito enano…

Kaminari: a quien llamas enano?

AMBOS: gigi…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Cambiando de escena se ve a Hancock cocinando a punto de acabar y a Mihawk leyendo el periódico

Hancock: me pregunto si estará divirtiéndose? Ya quiero que llegue le va a encnatar lo que le prepare! Es su plato favorito!... cariño? Sucede algo?

Mihawk: no sientes algo extraño en esa dirección? (señala al bosque)

Hancock: eh?...ahora que lo dices se siente algo inquietante… solo espero que Kaminari llegue pronto!

Kaminari y Tsuyoshi caminaban dirigiéndose hacia la salida, aun les faltaba mucho para salir…

Kaminari: será fabuloso tenerte bajo mi mando

Tsuyoshi: cállate enano, ya entendí. Diablos!

Kaminari: jajajaja vamos te tratare bien….jajajajaja

En ese momento Tsuyoshi siente algo extraño detrás de ellos. Regresa a ver…y siente algo muy denso al fondo del bosque

Kaminari: tengo muchas cosas que quiero que hagas y…oye me estas escuchando esclavo?

Tsuyoshi: enano…no sientes algo extraño allá atrás?

Kaminari: eh? Mmm…pues ahora que lo mencionas…

En ese instante observa con su excelente vista que heredó de su padre y ve algo muy muy…

Kaminari: aaaah! Co-co-corr-

Tsuyoshi: que pasa enano!

Kaminari: ba-baka co-corre…

Tsuyoshi: EH? Que estás diciendo?

Kaminari: CORRE AHORA!

Tsuyoshi: espera! Pero que rayos? Ah? AAAAAAAAAAH!

Los gritos de ambos se escuchan hasta las afueras del bosque el amigo de kaminari se asusta al escucharlos y no puede más y sale corriendo dirigiéndose a la casa de kaminari; la "cosa" que provoca que salieron huyendo era la madre de la bestia que vencieron; era el doble de grande y el doble de fuerte, estaba enfurecida por la muerte de su cría y quería venganza y sabe quiénes fueron; Kaminari y Tsuyoshi estaban un poco heridos por los ataques de la enorme bestia…apenas lograron esquivarlos

Kaminari: si tan solo tuviera una espada…

Tsuyoshi: ah…ah…demonios…ahora si que no va a matar…ah! Enano sácate tu chaleco!

Kaminari: qué?

Tsuyoshi: haslo! Debemos distraerlo y apararlo de nosotros por un rato…y en ese momento atacarlo será nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir…

Kaminari: pero no podemos dejarlo que salga del bosque…la gente del pueblo…

Tsuyoshi: lose! Por eso…has lo que yo diga

Kaminari: te escucho…

Tsuyoshi: a la cuenta de tres iras a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, coge una de esas púas que nos lanzó y ataca con todas tus fuerzas a sus ojos

Kaminari: eres genial en tácticas de batalla…

Tsuyoshi: mi padre fue estricto en enseñarme eso…

Kaminari: oh! Ya-ya veo…

Tsuyoshi: enano…te pido que no tropieces por nada del mundo!

Kaminari:…ca-callate…tendre cuidado

Tsuyoshi: bien 1…2…3 ahora!

Ambos se ponen a los lados de la bestia, lanzan con toda sus fuerzas hacia sus ojos y lo logran! Logran hacerla quedar ciega! Lo cual Tsuyoshi aprovecha para prenderle fuego ala enorme bestia!

Kaminari: wooooooooo ¡! Eres asombroso!

Tsuyoshi: por supuesto que lo soy!

Pero en ese momento las llamas comienzan a desaparecer o mejor dicho la enorme bestia comienza absorberlas y poco a poco comienzan a salir nuevas púas bañadas en fuego…desgraciadamente la bestia tenía un gran olfato así que su ataque a los ojos no sirvió de nada

Kaminari: n-no puede ser…

Tsuyoshi:….. Enano…huye ve en busca de ayuda yo me quedare a distraerlo

Kaminari: que?! Estas dementen!

Tsuyoshi: si los dos escapamos nos seguirá y pondremos en peligro a los demás niños y a la gente del pueblo…

Kaminari: tch! No me iré! Me quedare aquí contigo y te ayudare!

Tsuyoshi: has lo que te digo maldito enano!

Kaminari: no permitiré que mi esclavo me dé ordenes

Tsuyoshi: eres…un maldito enano…

Ambos se preparan, con las púas de la enorme bestia como sus únicas armas y atacan con todas su fuerzas pero eran en vano, la enorme bestia los atacaba y atacaba con su enorme y larga cola ellos trataban de protegerse como puedan; hasta que la enorme bestia se cansó preparo sus púas que estaban bañadas en fuego y una bola de fuego salió de su garganta hacia su boca

Kaminari: ba-baka…eso eso…

Tsuyoshi: demonios…no podremos con eso así corramos…

Kaminari: "…mamá…papá"

Lanza sus dos ataques, pero no les llega ningún ataque de pronto una silueta se ve en medio de la bola de fuego partida en dos…era Mihawk!

Hancock con su ataque de flechas de cupido destruye las púas de fuego

Kaminari: mamá papá!

Tsuyoshi: wooo…son tus padres?

Kaminari: asi es…el mejor espadachín del mundo y la princesa serpiente…los esposos shichibukai!

Hancock como Mihawk atacan en equipo a la enorme bestia, Mihawk le corta las patas y Hancock aprovecha para convertirlo en piedra por lo tanto al caer se rompe en pedazos.

Hancock: Kaminari!

Se dirige hacia él y lo abraza muy muy fuerte!

Hancock: gracias al cielo te encuentras bien…pero mírate todo herido…

Kaminari: ma-mamá…estoy bien…

Mihawk: salgamos del bosque.

Niño1: Kaaaaaaaminari! Que bien que estas a salvo! No pude soportarlo tenía que traerlos!

Kaminari: fuiste tú…quien llamo a mis padres?

Niño1: pu-pues…si…pero…es que estaba preocupado…y …y…

Kaminari: gracias…si ni fuera por ti…hubiéramos muerto…

Tsuyoshi: maldito perdedor…tengo que darte las gracias…

Niño1: s-si…de nada…

Tsuyoshi: este…Sr. Mihawk Sra. Hancock muchas gracias por-

Tsuyoooooooooooshi!

Una voz muy delicada llamaba a Tsuyoshi era su madre acompañada por un hombre muy fornido y sumamente alto era su padre, el famoso vicealmirante de la marina que hablan en el pueblo.

Madre de Tsuyoshi: gracias a dios! Estas bien?

Tsuyoshi: s-si mamá, pe-pero que haces aquí?

MT: un amigo tuyo nos avisó lo que paso…dios…solo mírate…de verdad estas bien? Puedes caminar?

Tsuyoshi: mamá…si estoy bien…

Padre de Tsoyoshi: ustedes son los shichibukai…no sabía que vivían aquí también

Hancock: ooooooooh…acaso tiene de malo que nosotros estemos aquí?

Mihawk: Hancock…

MT: ustedes ayudaron a mi hijo, verdad? Muchas gracias…les agradezco mucho!

Hancock: no hay nada de que agradecer, al fin y al cabo estaba protegiendo a mi hijo…

MT: y-ya veo…

Hancock: por cierto…porque estabas en este lugar, kaminari?

Kaminari: este…pu-pues…

PT: este lugar está prohibido entrar…

Tsuyoshi: …..

Mihawk: en casa tendrás que explicarlo

Kaminari: s-si papá…

Tsuyoshi: espere ! yo fui el cul-

PT: silencio Tsuyoshi! No digas ni una palabra más

MT: este…de verdad muchas gracias… como agradecimiento puedo hacerles una cena para el día de mañana

Hancock: es-está bien…aceptaremos la cena.

MT: muchas gracias!

Así que las dos familias se dirigieron a sus hogares.

 **Capítulo 4**

Hancock curaba a Kaminari

Kaminari: auch auch auch! Mamá eso duele!

Hancock: silencio esto es poco de lo que te mereces en verdad!

Kaminari: vamos mamá…

Mihawk: si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo habrías muerto, no hables tan tranquilamente

Kaminari: … lo siento

Hancock: kaminari…te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Esa tonta apuesta por poco te mata!

Mihawk: kaminari…no vuelvas hacer una tontería así de nuevo, ten cuidado con lo que hagas de aquí en adelante aunque esta isla parezca pacifica guarda muchos peligros como lo notaste hoy

Hancock: cariño…tu aun eres un niño, no lo vuelvas hacer, entendiste?

Kaminari: si mamá…"rayos me tratan aun como un niño pequeño!"

Mihawk: la próxima vez que hagas algo así de nuevo no tendré clemencia, entendiste?

Kaminari: s-si…papá

Hancock: escucha bien la advertencia de tu papá, habla muy enserio… aun así estas castigado!

Kaminari: …

Estando solo en su habitación nuestro pequeño protagonista pensaba que aún era débil que si no se volvía mas fuerte sus padres lo seguirían tratando como aun mocoso, así que se le ocurrió una idea…esa idea haría el descubrimiento de una gran tormenta que cambiaría la paz actual.

Estando en la cena que fueron invitados como agradecimiento, los adultos conversaban cosas de adultos, mientras tanto kaminari como tsuyoshi se fueron al patio trasero

Tsuyoshi: enano te encuentras bien? No te hicieron nada?...oooooh…es verdad…eres un mocoso…es normal que te-

Kaminari: cállate baka eso no es tu asunto…"aunque un poco más y me asesinaban" y tu que…?

Tsuyoshi: yo? No fue la gran cosa…he recibido peores cosas…

Kaminari: eh?...

Tsuyoshi: mmm? Te encuentras bien? Estas algo-

Kaminari: mis padres me sobreprotegen mucho…estoy harto!

Tsuyoshi: es lo normal…son padres…aaaaaah….enano lo siento…

Kaminari: eh?

Tsuyoshi: fue mi idea…así que fue mi culpa…

Kaminari: ah? Desde cuando nos llevamos bien? Es….desagradable

Tsuyoshi: opino lo mismo…

Kaminari: pero aun así estoy feliz, yo gane. Así que debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga jajajajaja

Tsuyoshi: maldición…que es lo que quieres?

Kaminari: ayúdame a bajar de la isla del cielo…

Tsuyoshi: QUE!?

Kaminari: shshsh…baja la voz…baka

Tsuyoshi: te volviste loco? Eso es muy arriesgado…bajar al nuevo mundo solo?

Kaminari: lose, pero con eso probare a mis padres que no soy un mocoso y poder volverme más fuerte, pero a mi manera!

Tsuyoshi: pero si tus padres te encuentran van a matarte

Kaminari: n-no me importa, bajare e iré a donde yo quiera, he oído de un gran pirata…Monkey D Luffy, quiero conocerlo y si es posible retarlo!

Tsuyoshi: retarlo? Sabes quién es él verdad? Y en qué posición estas, verdad? Eres el hijo de dos shichibukai si vas donde un pirata serás revocado de la protección que tienes y serás cazado como cualquier pirata!

Kaminari: eso acaso no lo hace más emocionante? Imagínate Dracule Kaminari pirata! Y aun mejor retar a Luffy el rey de los piratas.

Tsuyoshi: claro que no. Morirás!

Kaminari: silencio tienes que obedecer mis órdenes y punto

Tsuyoshi: maldito…como quieres que haga eso

Kaminari: nose…pero es tu problema

Tsuyoshi: que? Aaaaaaah… (suspiro) …veré que hago…

Kaminari: bien! Así se habla!

Hancock: cariño es hora de irnos

Kaminari: voy mamá! Bien así quedamos…nos vemos!

Y así kaminari y sus padres salieron de la casa de Tsuyoshi, este quedando en su habitación pensando en la locura que quiere hacer Kaminari, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su madre que entra a su habitación

Tsuyoshi: que sucede mamá?

MT: tesoro…no te encariñes con ese pequeño niño, él es hijo de dos piratas…uno nunca sabe lo que podrá ocurrir…si?

Tsuyoshi: lose mamá…tengo bien claro mi lugar, soy el hijo de un vicealmirante de la marina

MT: bien tesoro…duerme bien…

Pasan los días; Tsuyoshi seguía pensando en la diferencia entre él y Kaminari; mientras Kaminari lo molestaba con lo de esclavo y lo hacía trabajar para su dicha, jugaban, peleaban y se divertían.

Kaminari: oye baka, aun no tienes un plan?

Tsuyoshi: cállate enano, estorbas

Kaminari: no estarás pensando en acabar los días de la apuesta para no ayudarme y acusarme, verdad?

Tsuyoshi: pues como es que adivinas?

Kaminari: que dijiste?!

Tsuyoshi: jajaja era broma enano! Jamás haría eso mi madre me enseñó a cumplir con mi palabra así que lo hare

Kaminari: ….. Esa es!

Siguieron pasando los días y Tsuyoshi seguía pensando en un plan perfecto, hasta que un día encontró algo que funcionaria con su gran idea

Kaminari: eh? Enserio baka? Hay un barco que vuela aquí?

Tsuyoshi: así es enano…había unos piratas aquí hace poco y se les fue confiscado el barco por mi padre

Kaminari: y recién me lo dices?

Tsuyoshi: acabo de enterarme hace unas horas enano molesto!

Kaminari: a quien llamas molesto?!

Tsuyoshi: tanto te acostumbraste a lo de enano que ahora te enfadas por lo de molesto que por lo de enano?

Kaminari: ca-callate baka!

Tsuyoshi: que no so baka ¡!

Kaminari: ahghghghghg….eso no importa! Cuando me podre ir?!

Hancock: a dónde vas a ir, kaminari?

Kaminari: aaaah! Ma-mamá!

Tsuyoshi: señora Hancock no nos asuste así!

Hancock: m estas diciendo fea?

Tsuyoshi: n-no como cree….lo siento

Hancock: y bien a donde piensas ir?

Kaminari: pu-pues…este…yo…bueno…

Tsuyoshi: quería llevarlo a explorar la isla señora Hancock!

Kaminari: eh?

Hancock: oh ya veo, más para eso te pones nervioso cariño

Kaminari: ja...ja…ja…

Hancock: bueno si eso es no hay ningún problema, cuando van a explorar?

Kaminari: pues hoy mamá

Hancock: ya veo, pero dile a tu papá que los acompañe.

Kaminari: ma-mamá… si podemos solos

Hancock: de ninguna manera, ya tuve bastante con lo que paso en el bosque perdido

Kaminari: pero…mamá

Hancock: si no vas con tu padre no iras

Kaminari: ni que nos fuéramos lejos de aquí, mamá por favor!

Hancock: he dicho que no

Kaminari: de acuerdo le diré a papá

Tsuyoshi: qué?

Hancock: ese es mi niño! Bueno tengo q ir a preparar el almuerzo, nos vemos cariño

Tsuyoshi: que vamos hacer ahora?

Kaminari: seguir con nuestro plan, no pienso quedarme aquí!

Tsuyoshi: ….. Pero como piensas hacerlo? No te van a dejar salir sin tu padre

Kaminari: pues no se…ahghghghg, ya se me ocurrirá alg- eso es!

Tsuyoshi: "que rápido" que cosa?

Kaminari: si me invitas a comer a tu casa podre salir sin que mi mamá me obligue a ir con papá

Tsuyoshi: eso es excelente, pero te dejara?

Kaminari: por eso haras una carta falsa!

Tsuyoshi: perdón?

Kaminari: esclaaaaaavo…

Tsuyoshi: maldito…enano

Y hace la carta la cual es entregada a Hancock, y ella se lo cree y lo acepta pero con la condición que Mihawk los acompañara luego de la comida a la exploración de la isla

Tsuyoshi: que vamos hacer ahora?

Kaminari: no lose…eh? vamos?

Tsuyoshi: no estarás pensando que te voy a dejar toda la diversión a ti, o si?

Kaminari: este seguro eres hijo de un marino

Tsuyoshi: solo por serlo no significa que tenga sus mismos ideales, además yo quiero ser doctor así que me da lo mismo

Kaminari: es enserio? Eso no va contigo

Tsuyoshi: cállate eso no te incumbe enano

Kaminari: está bien…

Tsuyoshi: vamos a coger provisiones de mi casa

Kaminari: de acuerdo.

Van a casa de Tsuyoshi aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban cogen toda la comida posible, pero luego otra duda los detuvo en su viaje el dinero pero Kaminari se adelantó a eso, cogió dinero de sus padres sin permiso alguno, pero con eso estaban listos para su primera aventura.

Hancock: are? No encuentro el dinero…

Mihawk: seguro lo botaste en algún lado

Hancock: tal vez…

Mihawk: bueno me voy

Hancock: que te vaya bien cariño! Bueno... también tengo dinero por aquí…ah? Tampoco está! Que extraño…

Tsuyoshi: bien enano es hora…estas realmente seguro de hacer esto?

Kaminari: por supuesto!

Tsuyoshi: estas preparado cuando tus padres se enteren?

Kamianri: si…lo estoy

Tsuyoshi: estas preparado cuando te encuentren?

Kaminari: este…si….

Tsuyoshi: estas preparado para la fuerte paliza que te darán?

Kaminari: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ya basta! No me hagas dudar!

Tsuyoshi: jajajaja….ven sígueme en barco esta por allá

Kaminari: ah?... OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Esto es….asombroso!

Tsuyoshi: si lo limpie y lo arregle un poco, nos servirá para mucho tiempo

Era un pequeño barco perfecto para dos personas con banderas y un pequeño timón, y unas las que se ocultaban al entrar al agua; ambos saltan al barco y se preparaban para salir cuando de pronto aparece el pequeño amigo de Kaminari

Kaminari: que estás haciendo aquí?

Niño1: pu-pues…quería solo…

Tsuyoshi: si dices una palabra de esto te matare!

Niño1: aaaaaaah!

Kaminari: no se lo digas a nada…ve donde mi padre y distráelo, danos tiempo para irnos

Niño1: pero….estarán bien?

Kaminari: confía en nosotros! Mi padre está en el gran árbol del norte

Tsuyoshi: solo hazlo rápido!

Niño1: s-si…lo hareeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kaminari: y así vas hacer doctor?

Tsuyoshi: cállate…solo agárrate!

Kaminari: eh? No espera…yo aún no estoy…LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..!

Y el pequeño barco marcho a gran velocidad por los cielos con la dirección hacia abajo, al mar! Pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño niño los observo y ese pequeño niño seria el culpable de la pérdida de su plan.


End file.
